


34+35

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blowjobs, Despite the title there is no 69'ing, F/F, GP! Kuvira, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is a prequel to 'Carry on Wayward Son', Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, basically how Korra got pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: After a great date Korra can't help but show Kuvira how much she appreciates her. Kuvira is very happy to indulge her.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047262
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	34+35

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so please don't judge me :)   
> I hope you like it!

Kuvira shouldn’t be allowed to wear suits. In fact, it should be _illegal_ for her to wear one. No one should be allowed to look that sexy. The smart green button-up shirt with a crisp, sharp edged collar, was sculpted perfectly to her shoulders and chest, tapering into her waist and then flaring slightly again to sit comfortably over her hips. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbow, exposing her strong forearms and the silver watch she adorned on her left wrist. The shirt was tucked into the smart black slacks fastened with a shiny leather belt with a silver box frame style buckle which glinted in the street lamps. At the end of each pant leg there were black socks and smart black brogues which were newly polished. On top of it all she had a dapper black waistcoat with silver buttons so shiny that Korra swore she could see her reflection in them.

Korra couldn’t take her eyes off of the woman in front of her as she thanked the cabby on the other end of her phone and hung up, sliding her mobile into one of her trouser pockets.

She looked up at Korra and gave her that boyish grin that made the Avatar’s heart flutter, it was a totally dopey and slightly dorky smile but Kuvira showed it so sparingly that when Korra saw it she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks flush and tiny fireworks went off in the back of her mind.

“Cab will be here in a few minutes.” She said with a smile and she slipped her hand around Korra’s waist, her strong fingers gliding over the silky fabric of the Avatar’s dress. Korra’s fingers twirled Kuvira’s braid and gently tugged it, pulling the metalbender closer until their faces were merely centimetres away.

“Ok, thank you for calling one. These heels are pretty but I don’t fancy walking long distance in them.” Korra admitted with a giggle, gesturing to the dainty blue shoes on her feet. Then she pressed her forehead against her girlfriend’s, nuzzling her nose against the taller woman’s.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, that’s the best date I’ve ever been on.” The Avatar smiled with a light blush dusting her cheeks and Kuvira smiled again sending Korra’s heart into another spiral of flutters.

“I’m so glad you enjoyed it, it’s nice to get dressed up every now and then.” Kuvira said pressing a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. Korra wrapped her arms around the metalbender’s neck and deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies together tightly and she resisted the urge to jump into Kuvira’s arms.

They’d decided to go to the Lotus Moon which was a fine dining restaurant and bar where the cities richest and most influential people where often found. Usually their dates consisted of Netflix and steamed dumplings from the amazing little takeaway restaurant just 10 minutes from their place. But Kuvira had suggested going to the Lotus Moon for dinner and Korra couldn’t refuse.

The two were startled by the honk of a car horn and jumped apart to see a rather red-faced cab-driver waiting for them. They laughed embarrassedly and got in the car, Kuvira giving him their address before she entered.

It was a quiet drive for the most part, Korra’s hand found the metalbender’s and intertwined their fingers, her thumb drawing circles on the back of Kuvira’s hand. At some point during the drive the taller woman moved her hand from Korra’s, instead placing it on her thigh, exposed by the slit of her dress. A shiver rand down the Avatar’s back and she felt heat creep into her chest. Kuvira’s thumb lazily rubbed the exposed skin of her leg and Korra could help but think of all the things her girlfriend’s fingers could do. To be honest she was more enraptured by the idea of what was hidden beneath Kuvira’s pants, knowing full well there was more to the woman than met the eye.

Korra was dragged from her dirty thoughts by the cab driver announcing their arrival and once Kuvira had paid the two got out of the car and walked silently up the stairs to their apartment. Once they’d reached their door the metalbender fished her keys out of her pocket and opened the lock with a click allowing them both inside. Korra shut the door behind her and they kicked off their shoes before the Avatar turned to see Kuvira staring at her with a slight smirk gracing her lips and a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Reaching forward she grasped the Avatar’s wrist and pulled her to their bedroom with Korra following eagerly. Once they were there, silence fell over them as Kuvira let go of the girl’s wrist and looked her up and down, taking in every inch of her body. It wasn’t often she saw Korra in a dress and when she did it was all she could do to not rip it right off of her. Having decided she’d ogled the younger girl enough Kuvira put her hands on her waist and pulled her closer gently, pressing their lips together. Almost immediately the tanned girl slid her tongue into the older woman’s mouth, exploring every inch of her soft palate all whilst moaning quietly with each breath she took. The metalbender’s strong hands gripped her hips tightly as she pressed them together even closer, smirking devilishly into the kiss as she felt Korra’s breasts press against her own.

Fingers tangled in Kuvira’s braid, Korra smiled, heat rushing through her body to her cheeks as her girlfriend nipped at her lip with a soft growl. The Avatar let her hands slide out of her lover’s hair and travel down over her neck, shoulders and chest until she found the smart silver buttons of her waistcoat. Slowly, with their lips still locked, she undid each and every button until Kuvira shrugged the waistcoat off leaving her in her emerald green shirt and slacks. Korra wasted no time in pulling her lips off of her lover to remove the metalbender’s shirt revealing her sculpted abs and Calvin Klein sports bra, tanned fingers found their way to Kuvira’s abs and the taller woman shuddered as the Avatar felt her way over her stomach.

“I think you’re wearing far too many clothes Avatar.” Kuvira growled and Korra nodded hurriedly as her girlfriend’s hands found their way to the zip at the back of her dress. Tugging the zipper it was undone swiftly and Korra stepped out of it showing of her toned body as she went. Kuvira raised an eyebrow at the black thong her girlfriend was wearing and a smirk graced her lips as she slid her hands down to Korra’s ass and gave it an appreciative squeeze.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you’d planned this.” She purred and the tanned girl pushed the dark haired woman back until she was sitting on the bed, crawling on after her so she was straddling her, Korra pushed her chest out a little, raising her already impressive breasts to Kuvira’s eye-level. She watched amusedly as the metalbender’s eyes diverted themselves from her face to her chest, amazed at the sight before her.

Placing a finger under Kuvira’s chin Korra lifted her head so she was staring directly into her eyes.

“And do you?” She asked, biting her lip enticingly.

Completely stunned and totally turned on by the confidence Korra was showing her Kuvira couldn’t quite form a coherent sentence, settling on a quiet “D…do I what?”

“Know better?” The Avatar whispered into her ear as she reached down between Kuvira’s legs and let her hand rest over the massive bulge in her girlfriends pants. The taller woman groaned and Korra took that as her cue to undo her lover’s belt and pull her pants off, revealing the charcoal grey boxers that were sat snugly on her hips. The avatar felt blood rush to her core and her thong became even wetter as she stared at the outline of Kuvira’s throbbing cock.

She wasted no time in yanking the older girl’s boxers off and her lover’s massive erection sprang forward, already leaking precum as a result of her excitement.

Pushing Kuvira further back onto the bed so she was led down the tanned girl manoeuvred herself so that her head was just above the metalbender’s cock. She leant down and without warning licked a hot stripe on the underside of the throbbing dick. Kuvira moaned and Korra relished in the sound as she continued to lick her girlfriend’s hot rod before placing the tip in her mouth teasingly and slowly moving her mouth down until she had as much of the taller girl’s cock as she could take stuffed in her mouth.

The warmth of Korra’s mouth was intoxicating and Kuvira’s hips bucked up into the back of Avatar’s throat. Threading her fingers through her girlfriend’s brown locks the metalbender started guiding her head up and down her length as the younger girl sucked her off. Every time Korra’s mouth sank over her cock Kuvira would push her head down even further until the Avatar was nearly fully deepthroating her and stars danced through her vision.

After a minute or two of sliding her mouth and tongue over her lover’s dick Korra decided to wind Kuvira up even more by hollowing her cheeks and sucking as she deepthroated her. The lewd moan and sharp jerk of her hips that escaped her girlfriend’s lips was entirely worth it and Korra could see her abs tense which meant she was close.

She pulled off of Kuvira who sat up to see why her girlfriend had stopped the glorious work she’d been doing with her mouth only to be pulled in by Korra who crashed their lips together in a lust-filled kiss. The metalbender grinned into it as she snuck her hand to the clasp of the Avatar’s bra and undid it before deftly undoing her own leaving them both braless, the only remaining article of clothing being Korra’s panties which the younger girl was quick to remove after briefly separating from their kiss. Once she was hovering back over Kuvira the taller woman quickly flipped them over and pinned her lover to the mattress and ground her hips against Korra’s.

The avatar moaned loudly and looked into Kuvira’s emerald eyes with desperation, her brief dominance now giving way to the overriding submission she wanted to give so badly.

“Baby please.” She moaned breathily as yet again she felt her girlfriend’s hard cock grind against her soaking pussy.

“What do you want baby girl? Tell me what you want.” Kuvira ordered and Korra shuddered at the deep and husky voice her lover had just produced.

“Please…fuck me…give me your cock.”

The metalbender growled and nipped at the soft skin of her lover’s neck.

“Not bad.” She muttered “But you’ll have to do better. You know what I want to hear.”

Korra couldn’t think properly and was left briefly groping for whatever it was that the taller woman wanted, it wasn’t until another roll of Kuvira’s hips nearly left her mad with lust and longing that she realised what was required.

“Daddy.”

Something unleashed itself in Kuvira who lined herself up and slid her throbbing cock into Korra’s wet folds, pushing her hips until she was fully sheathed inside the warmth of her girlfriend’s pussy.

“Good girl.” She growled and she slowly started to thrust her hips, rocking them back and forth as she retreated and then filled the Avatar with her length over and over again. Slowly increasing her pace as Korra moaned with pure pleasure at being filled by her lover until she was thrusting at quite a pace and getting closer and closer by the second. The moans elicited from her girlfriend’s mouth made her cock throb even more until she was sure she would burst. Kuvira knew she was close and she could feel that Korra was too as the younger girl’s walls clenched around her length as if trying to keep it inside her.

“Oh fuck…don’t stop…fuck me daddy…Oh god…oh please don’t stop daddy, don’t stop!” Korra cried out which only spurred Kuvira on faster.

“Fuck baby girl you make me so hard.” The metalbender moaned and Korra felt herself teetering on the edge. “Korra, I’m so close, I need to pull out.”

“Don’t you dare. Cum inside me daddy!” Korra cried and her girlfriend did just that as she and the Avatar came at the same time, hot white cum filling the tanned girl’s pussy as her walls clenched one final time. Both girls were breathing heavily, chests heaving as they rode out their orgasms, pressing lazy kisses on each other’s lips until eventually Kuvira pulled out and flopped onto her back next to Korra.

“You never fail to amaze me ‘Vira. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Korra.” Kuvira said with a smile and she pressed another kiss to the Avatar’s neck.

They led there in comfortable silence until Korra let one of her fingers trail down her lover’s chest to her abs before tracing the rock hard lines of muscle on Kuvira’s stomach.

“I believe I owe you a blowjob.” She hummed quietly and the metalbender felt herself getting hard again.

“I think you do since you decided not to finish it last time but before that…Korra…what if I just got you pregnant?”

“Don’t worry ‘Vira, we have a few days before we get to that part of my cycle. I can’t get pregnant right now. It’s impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments and feedback!  
> Until next time my cinnamon buns ;)


End file.
